Fifty Shades of Family
by smileywritergirl
Summary: Christian and Ana have been married for 7 years now and have two wonderful children, but what happens when Christian gets a new intern after major fights at home? What happens when ghosts come up and force Christian and Ana into difficult situations?
1. Chapter 1

Christian's POV

Another sleepless night without Ana. We had been arguing a lot recently and for the last two nights she had decided to sleep in the Sub room. Even thinking about it made me burn with anger. Ana is my wife, not my sub and yet she chooses to stay in a room that has been a weekend home to many women in my past I'd like to forget. I walk into my study and look out the window; a cold, foggy night Seattle night. Ever since Phoebe's fifth birthday, two weeks ago, we hadn't agreed on anything. Fee decided that she didn't want to go to the best private kindergarten in Seattle and of course, Ana agreed with her and wants her moved to a public school. That night, the argument moved on to why she doesn't want us moving to the house. We bought it, did up the house and now she doesn't want to live there.

"Daddy?" A small whisper of a voice broke me out of my thoughts. I span around and saw Fee, my beautiful daughter with electric blue eyes like her mother and my copper hair, just like Teddy except Teddy has more bluey-grey eyes.

"Phoebe, why are you awake?" I asked as I picked her up. Fee is the only one who can touch my chest without me freezing, even Teddy and Ana make me freeze, not that I understand why. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me but I still had a hard time hugging them or picking up Teddy. When Fee was born, she immediately cuddled into my chest and I just accepted it.

"Daddy, why are you not sweeping?" That was my Phoebe, smarted mouthed just like her mother, with that adorable lisp of hers.

I smiled down at her. "I'm going to put you to bed and no more lip Phoebe." I was being playful but when I whole named anyone in my family, it meant I was being serious.

I started walking to her room but she was already asleep. I sat in her bed and held her close to me. I am going to make things right with Ana later, not just for my children but for myself. I love Ana and if I didn't make things now, I could end up losing her, then there would be no point to my life at all.

"Christian? Baby wake up." I heard her soft angelic voice. Before even opening my eyes, I knew it was my Ana. I opened my eyes and saw her; my beautiful perfect wife in her silk baby blue nightgown I brought her for our second anniversary. It's my favourite because it shows off her breasts perfectly due to the v-neck shape and it's shorter than the others which means it won't get ripped when we play our little 'games.'

"Good morning Mrs Grey. How are you today?"

Ana smirked. "I'm fine Mr Grey but I do think I have been a very bad girl."

"What did you do, Mrs Grey?" I wrapped my left arm around her waist and patted her butt slightly.

"I called Ros and told her that Mr Grey is sick and he you won't able to come in today..." Her voice trailed off as she bit her lip. I slowly pulled her lip down and nodded, giving her permission to continue. "Then I asked Taylor and Sawyer to take the children to school and told Gail to take the day off."

"So Anastasia, you have lied and given our staff the day off, made sure that I didn't see my children before they left for school, bit your lip-" I was cut off by her rolling her eyes. "Oh, and you want to add eye rolling to that, do you now? And all before 9am, my my you have been busy." I was being playful but now I have to be serious, I have need to be in dom-mode. "Anastasia, go to the red room and assume the position."

Before leaving, she bit her lip and skipped out like a small child who just got ice cream. Oh, this morning is going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter two

Ana's POV

A few days since I decided to take things into my own hands and sort out this marriage and it worked. Every night since, we had great sex, even better than usual. It took all the frustration out of us meaning there wasn't anything to argue about, allowing us to talk about our day and problems.

Walking into our kitchen with Fee holding one hand and Teddy holding the other. "Morning Gail." I smiled. Gail smiled back at me warmly. "Something smells good. What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate-chip pancakes for the children, waffles for yourself and a ham omelet for Mr Grey. Would you like tea Ana?"

That's Gail Jones; a life saver. If it wasn't for her, I think I would've had a mental breakdown when Fee was going though her terrible two's and I know Christian would've spanked her into the next decade, something we argued about a lot. Teddy was an easy child, a lot like Christian, he hardly ever gets in trouble and always gets A's and B's in school.

"Tea would be great." I smiled at Gail. I sat Fee down as she couldn't reach the chair properly and then sat in my chair as Gail placed each of our breakfasts in front of us. Fee automatically grabbed her fork but I knew if she started eating before Christian got to the table, he would be mad. "Phoebe, wait for your father."

"But I hungry!" Fee whined.

Christian came out of his study. "Phoebe, it's 'I'm hungry', you know that and it's respectful to wait for the whole family before eating." Fee hang her head. She hated Christian being mad at her. "Now apologize to your mother and I for using that whining tone."

"Sorry Sir, sorry ma'am" Fee said sadly as Christian sat down.

The rest of the break was pretty event-less with the kids at school and me going to work at Grey Publishers until I heard a 'ping' from my blackberry.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Work

**Date: **November 14 2012 08:49

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Ana, I will be home late tonight. I have a new intern and she's... struggling to say the least but I'm trying to give her a chance and I have a late meeting which will be at 5:30pm. I will try to get home before 7pm.

X

Christian Grey

CEO, Sorry husband and father, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I sighed. I hated when Christian had late meetings. Putting Fee to bed with Christian there was hard enough but without him, Fee wouldn't sleep.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **...

**Date: **November 14 2012 08:51

**To: **Christian Grey

It's okay. Just come home as soon as possible...

A

* * *

I turned off my phone and just continued to work. I wish that Christian wasn't such a workaholic. He worked almost every Saturday at home except when he had made plans with me or the kids and even though I would often take a few manuscripts home with me, I would always leave them until after the kids were asleep. My kids meant the world for me, but for Christian, it was work that took first priority.

Christian's POV

On the way to work, Ros called me and told me I had a new intern. Her name is Leah Clarkson, aged 22 graduated from UOH in Texas, major in Entrepreneurship. Not bad I suppose. Ros also told me that I had meetings most the morning and three late afternoon including a company executives from Italy at 5:30. Why the hell did they have to choose a late flight! Don't they know I'm a busy man with a loving family I need to get home to?! I sighed. I knew I couldn't break this meeting as I'd been trying to buy this company for nearly 7 months now but it never seemed like the right time until last week when their trades went up. I decided to email Ana and let her know rather than be one of those husbands who just don't come home.

Ana didn't take long to reply to the email. I could tell she was disappointed. I quickly replied back as Taylor and I got in the elevator.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Work

**Date: **November 14 2012 08:55

**To**: Anastasia Grey

I truly am sorry. I promise this weekend, I will make it up to you and the children. I love you Ana.

Christian Grey

CEO, Very apologetic husband and father, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

As I stepped off the elevator at the twentieth floor, I saw a young looking light brown haired girl. She wore a black skirt-suite but her eyes, so familiar but I couldn't place it. She quickly stood up and straightened her skirt out.

"Mr Grey, I am Leah Clarkson!" She sounded like a 15 year old who is talking to her crush. "I'm your new intern!" She beemed at me. I didn't know what to think. Ros knew that I wanted only blonde girls working here, why the hell did she choose _this_ girl as my intern. The girl seemed to squirm as I didn't reply to her. I simply sighed and walked into my office and slammed the door but before I even got to sit at my desk, my phone started to ring.

"What?!" I bellowed into the phone.

"_Mr Grey, er, a-er, Ms Elena Lincoln for you on line one."_

What the hell does Elena want? I thought we cut all ties eight years ago. Why is she calling me now?

"_Mr Grey?"_

"Put her though and cancel my 9am meeting." I snapped.

"_Ah, Christian. How is little Ana?" _Elena sounded smug, too smug.

"Elena, cut the crap. What do you want?"

"_Christian, dear, what makes you think I want something?"_

"Elena, you have five more seconds before I hang up."

"_How is your new intern?"_

Then it hit me. Those eyes were identical to Elena's.

* * *

**This is not going to be a cheating story. I knowa lot of you were asking about that but I promise you, Christian will not cheat on Ana. Or at least, he won't do it willingly...**

**I hope you are all enjoying this and thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmail

"Elena why have you sent her here?!" I barked into the phone.

_"My, my Christian. What makes you think I sent her?" _

I heard Elena smirk down the phone. It sickened me. Why was she doing this? What's was she getting out of this? Why now? No matter what, Leah Clarkson had to go. No way am I going to let a relative of Elena's to stay at my work place.

_"Oh and Christian, don't think you can fire her and then that'll be the end of your problems because if you even think of firing her, I will make sure the whole world know what a heartless sadistic man you really are, and it will have nothing to do with me."_

I slammed my hand down hard on the glass table,expecting it to cut my hand and break but no. "Elena, what do you want? Money?"

_"No Christian. I want my sub __**back**__" _I knew by her voice that she was being serious. I couldn't believe this. I hadn't been her sub in 16 years and yet she decides now she wants me back?

"What are you talking about? I'm not a sub anymore Elena. You know that."

_"Do you remember Catrina Paddington?" _Catrina? As in my first sub? The one and only time I actually hurt a sub. It hurt me to think about it, after all I never wanted to hurt any of my subs, well not actually hurt them without their consent. _"I take it that you do remember her. Remember that I helped you pick her out at the dungeon? You hated that club but it was the best damn BDSM club around."_

I growled in frustration. "Damn it Elena! I didn't want a fucking trip down memory lane!"

Elena simply chuckled at my sudden outburst. _"Patience Christian. I hope you remember who you are speaking to." _It might of been a long time ago but Elena's stern voice still had the same effect on me, making me instantly quiet. _"Now Christian, if you will let me continue." _She paused letting me calm slightly. _"Remember all those years ago, I took you there? And I introduced you to Catrina? She looked so much like your birth mother you told me. You wanted to punish her for it; wasn't that what you told me Christian?" _She was right. _"What I left out from you that night is that Catrina is my niece. After her first session with you, she wanted you to be her master for life but you didn't want that and then she didn't understand why you wanted to take the pictures of her. Of course, you told me why; as insurance. Well Christian, I told her to do the same. So there is video of you beating her, whipping her, suspending her, oh and, here's the best part. It's in my hands right now." _I stiffened.

"Elena please. Don't do this..." I managed to chock out. "I can't be your sub. You know I can't do that..."

_"You keep Leah there and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider another way you can please me. Oh and if you dare mention this to mommy or daddy, I'll come after your whole family because there is a lot your mother confined in me and I'm sure she doesn't want you, Mia, Elliot or her precious Carrick to know."_

The line went dead. I sat there, frozen in place. If word got out about who I was, who I still am to some extent, everything would be over. My parents would disown me, Mia and Elliot wouldn't understand. Would Ana understand? Would she be able to see what I was like and get past that? What about the kids? They are already in school, they would be bullied. My whole life would be over.

My anger boiled over and I flipped over the table making it smash in a million pieces, paper flying all over the place. Taylor and Ros immediately ran in.

"Ros, cancel _everything for this morning! _Taylor call Sawyer and tell him to pick the children up from school now! Then wait for me by the car. I'll be down in 10!"

I stormed out of the room, leaving Ros and Taylor in shock. They'd never seen me like this before because I wasn't just angry, I was also terrified. I walked into the coffee room and saw Leah talking to a few of the others.

"Peters, Brown, go back to your offices." I stated. Afterall, I am their boss. If I say jump, they better jump. They looked uneasily at each other then at Leah, then back at each other again. I guess they realized that in the mood I'm in, it's best to just do as I say or they could end up losing their jobs. They scurried out leaving us there.

"Is something wrong Mr Grey?" Why is she still acting all innocent and polite? Isn't she in on Elena's plan?

"What is your relation to Elena Lincoln?" My voice low but anger is clearly there. My fists, ready to jump over the table inbetween us and force her to speak, to hurt her for trying to hurt me, my family.

She smirked. "Elena's my mom's aunt."

Oh my god. "C-Catrina Paddington is your mother?" I asked in disbelief. How can this be? I didn't even know Elena had any other family. Running my hands though my hair, I tried to get things into perspective. Elena is using her grand-niece to get to me? But she knows I'm not a submissive by nature.

"My mom killed herself when she found out about Theodore Raymond Grey, your only son." My eyes shot up at her. "She loved you and never wanted you to let her go. She begged you to let her stay. She would've done anything for you."

I quickly did the mental math, Leah is 22 and her mother met me when she was 22 when I met her, making her daughter at the time 6. How the fuck could I not of known?! I did a background check on her and it was never mentioned that she had a child. "What about your father?" I breathed.

"She was young and stupid. I never knew him. She'd tell me stories of the man with the grey eyes and the silk bed sheets not like most mom's who'd tell stories about princes right? But, I loved the stories and then she found out about you and Anastasia Steele and it killed her. She hated Aunt Elena for wanting her sub back and she hated you for marrying that Steele woman. It killed her, _you killed her._ I don't know what my aunt's plan is but you better keep her happy, otherwise, you will see my true colours."

I stood there frozen as she walked out, innocent looking. My whole life is about to fall apart. Would Ana be able to look past what I did in the past? I mean she knew who I was from the beginning but would she be able to see it and get over it? Would my children be okay? They are in school now and parents might tell their children. My children parents, siblings, they would know what kind of fucked up bastard I am. I couldn't let this happen. No way in hell am I going to let this happen.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have a few to say really quick.**

**First off,Chapter two, I was joking (bad joke, I know) about Christian cheating. I actually didn't realize how many cheating stories there are so.**

**Secondly, I wrote a PERFECT third chapter last night and like an idiot, today I decided to change it. I changed A LOT of it and then decided that I hated how I had changed it so I tried to undo all the changes and Libreoffice wouldn't let me go back that far so I retyped it to the best that I can remember it. Sorry guys. I'll never do that again.**

**Thirdly, to Viv, who posted the comment about University of Houston, I didn't just deicde to guess a name of a university in Texas. I looked it up, found that uni, looked at the majors and then I thought to myself, "I'm going to keep it in the style of Fifty Shades and abbrevitae the name." Now I didn't just think, oh it must be UOH. I actually looked it up. When I googled 'UOH', the FIRST thing it came up with is the University of Houston. THAT is why I used it. And for people who didn't know/wanted to know, all you legit had to do was google it. I'm sorry for the rant, but that comment just annoyed me. I want it to have some resembulance to the book since it's based on the book and I decided to do that. **


	4. Chapter 4: Confused

Chapter four

Ana's POV

I sat in the meeting board out of my mind. I don't understand how Christian could sit though these meetings daily and not want to just punch every person in the room. During these meetings, I wanted to behave like I actually am interested and knew what I was talking about but that proved difficult. I didn't want to check my emails to see of Christian had replied and I told Hannah not to interrupt me.

"And so Mrs Grey, that is the estimated profit for the next year at Grey Publishings. What do you think?"

All eyes turned to me as Joe Brinks, head finance finished. I hadn't listened to a word he had said. I quickly looked at the last side on the projector and saw he typed that there would be an 47% increase in sales. Christian and I had made Joe head partly because he did his job very well and partly because he knew I didn't understand a word of what he said so he would always make a slide show with the last slide stating the most important facts in simple terms.

"I think that's the way to go." I said as if I knew what I was talking about. I trusted Joe and that is good enough for me. Besides, I knew Christian secretly went though the books and already knew what was going to happen. I didn't like Christian doing this but if it gave him peace of mind, why stop him. After all it is his money in this business.

_That's right Ana. HIS money. Not yours. _My subconscious snarled at me. After all this time, I still didn't accept Christian's money as ours. I worked for my money and much to his dismay, I put it in my bank account.

A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts. "Come in." Hannah opened the door. "Yes Hannah?"

"Mrs Grey, your children's school need to speak to you immediately."

My heart pounded hard in my chest. Did something happen? Are Teddy and Fee okay? What the hell is happening? "Go Ana. We can pick this up another time." Joe said nodding.

I nodded to him and quickly got up and ran to Hannah's desk to take the call. "H-Hello?" My voice croaked. "Mrs Grey speaking."

_"Hello Mrs Grey. Judith Platt, headmaster. A Mr Luke Sawyer is here saying he has orders from Mr Grey to take the children home."_ I sighed with relief. The children are okay but since when does Christian want them out of school? _"As it's so early in the morning and this is an unusual request, I wanted to call you to see if everything is okay and if you wanted to okay this before I release the children." _

Something is defiantly wrong with this. "Erm, can I speak to Mr Sawyer?"

_"Of course. Please hold." _

Now I'm nervous. Christian never would okay this, would he? What if it's someone pretending to be Luke? Is Christian okay? My breathing pace increased as did my worry.

_"Mrs Grey?"_ Oh thank god. It is Luke.

"Luke, what's going on?!" Panic clear in my voice.

_"Mrs Grey, I honestly have no idea. Taylor called me about 30 minutes ago and told me something had upset Mr Grey and he wants the children home right now and I am to get them." _

Something is not right here. "Luke, take the kids. Put me though to Mrs Platt."

I waited a few seconds, phone pressed to my ear. I could hear Luke talking to Mrs Platt.

_"Mrs Grey?" _

"Let Mr Sawyer take the children home. Everything will be sorted for tomorrow. If you can give Teddy his homework and I'll make sure it gets done."

_"Of course Mrs Grey." _

We said our goodbyes and I turned to Hannah. "Han, I need to go. Take care of everything for me and if something important happens, call me."

I didn't wait for a reply. I bolted into my office and grabbed my bag. I needed to find out why Christian wanted the children out of school. The wait in the elevator was pure torturer. As soon as I got out, I ran to me car and sped down the rainy Seattle roads back to Escala. By the time I got there, I saw all the cars were there; Christian's and the 'kids' car. Christian brought a family car which had been modified to have bullet proof exterior and child proof locks.

Running out of my car, back into another elevator. I should've taken the stairs. As soon as the elevator doors pinged open, I saw Christian pacing up and down. The children no where in sight. He span around quickly. His eyes red; He had cried!

"Christian?!" I panicked. "What's wrong? Where are the kids?"

"Ana!" He ran over to me and hugged me tighter than he had ever done before. "Ana, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry." He sobbed on my shoulder.

"Christian, what are you sorry for?" My voice was calmer than I actually am inside. He slowly pulled away and looked in my eyes. He opened his mouth, trying to say something but not actually getting anything out. "Christian?" I repeated, worried.

"She's back. She wants me back and I can't do it! She wants to hurt my family Ana. What do I do? I can't protect is. She's evil! I didn't know. I really didn't! All I wanted is for my family to be safe Ana! I'm happy and it's all going to be ruined Ana" Christian shouted at a rapid pace.

"Who Christian? Who?"

"Elena!"

"The troll bitch?" I'm in shock. I had actually forgotten about her. Why is she back now? "Wait. What do you mean she wants you back?!" I shouted. "Christian, you are mine. Not hers! She's a fu-"

"Mommy! Don't use bad words!" My seven year old son, just like his father.

I sighed. If he was old enough and understood why I was swearing, he wouldn't blame me. I looked at Christian who had frozen since he heard Teddy's voice. He never wanted the children to see him cry or scared. He always made sure they saw him as their father, someone who would do anything and everything to protect them. "Teddy, go to your room please."

Teddy looked upset. He wanted us to treat him like an adult but I'm sure, even if he was an adult, Christian wouldn't tell him what happened."Okay Ma'am." Teddy always calls me ma'am around Christian. Something I hated. I wanted to be called mommy but no. My Teddy listened to his father no matter what.

I heard a long from Christians phone and Christian turned as white as paper. "Ana I have to go." He hissed though his teeth.

"Christian go where? What is that message?"

Christian didn't answer me he just turned to the door. I heard Fee scream out my name, crying. Christian bolted for the stairs, clearly happy for the distraction. He knew I wouldn't follow him with one of the kids crying.

What the hell is he going to do?

* * *

**I try to update on Weekdays guys, sorry for the little gap. **  
**Next chapter is full of action. More reviews I get, quicker I upload by the way ;)  
**

**I got some good ideas last time.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Oops

Christian's POV

I got in my car and drove off as fast as I could. Elena sent me a picture of me with Carina. She wasn't joking. She was going to ruin me and I couldn't allow that to happen. I needed to stop it before it turned into that. I needed to stop her. I need to protect my family. I need to save them from knowing what a sick bastard I am because if I don't, I'll be alone forever.

I pulled up at Elena's house. Her car already in the driveway. I typed in the code to open the gates and before I knew it, I was already inside. Elena wearing a white Dolce and Gabbana mini-dress, smirking at me. She knew I would come. She planned for this.

"Welcome Christian. Would you like a drink?" She held out a glass of wine.

* * *

Ana's POV

I sat home worried about Christian. It had been six hours since he left and he wasn't answering his phone. I contemplated asking Taylor to look up his car's location as Christian insisted on having GPS tracking system in every car. I watched Teddy drawing – something Christian thought of as a waste of time – and Fee playing with her custom-made doll house. Christian got her that last Christmas and she still plays with it almost every day. Usually watching the kids calmed me but today, every second of not knowing what Christian is doing is like a punch in my chest.

I had to know where he is. "Teddy, look after your sister for a minute please." I asked as I got up and walked to Taylor's office. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in."

I opened the door slowly, hoping I'd hear the ping of the elevator so I wouldn't have to trace Christian but no such luck. "H-Hi Taylor." He immediately looked up from his laptop.

"Mrs Grey. How many I help you?"

"I need you to trace Christian's car. It's important." I was terrified Christian had hurt someone or is doing something he'd regret. I need to know what he's doing and where he is. I need to know. Taylor nodded and began typing on his laptop. It was a top range GPS system Christian put in place which would find out what building name/number he was outside of.

"Mrs Grey, Mr Grey's car is downstairs. It has just pulled into the garage." He typed something quickly and turned the laptop towards me and I saw Christian stepping out of his car. He looks calm but his clothes are ragged – shirt not tucked in, top buttons open – something Christian normally couldn't stand and his hair is all over the place.

"Thank you Taylor." I raced out of Taylor's office back into the living room. "Teddy, Phoebe please go to your rooms." Teddy stood up but Fee crossed her arms and looked at me. Great, a tantrum.

"But mommy!" Fee whined. "I wanna play with my dolly house!"

I looked around for help, but the only other person here is Teddy.

"Fee, come with me and I'll let you play with my helicopter." Teddy said gently.

"Yay!" Fee screamed, running towards Teddy's room.

Teddy looked up at me. "Will you be okay mommy?" That's my little man. Christian tough Teddy to be the man of the house if he wasn't home and that meant protecting me and Fee from anything and anyone, including Christian.

"I'll be fine Teddy. Thank you." I smiled. Sometimes, he acted like my husband and it made me smile. He is going to be a very good husband and father when he grows up. "Go play with Fee." I kissed the top of his head and he ran off just as the elevator bell pinged.

As Christian came in to the living room, I saw he had a small amount of blood on his shirt collar, his hands were bruised and red, he looked like he'd been slapped a few times and he walked with a slight limp. My mouth fell open.

"C-Christian. What have you done?"

He looked up at me. His eyes looked lifeless, no readable expression on his face. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Nothing Anastasia."

He full named me. He doesn't want to tell me. "Christia-"

"Enough Anastasia. I said nothing happened."

"Fine Christian!" I shouted. "Don't fucking tell me. The kids and I will be at a hotel until you decide to tell me!"

"You can't take my children away!" I barked at me making me jump slightly.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" I challenged him. I turned around and walked toward the Teddy's room.

"I hit her." His voice low. "And threatened her then I left." I turned around and looked at him. His eyes focused on the floor.

I can't believe he admitted it. In fact, I couldn't believe that he hit a woman, not for sexual gratification but to hurt her. "One hit Christian?"

He looked up at me. "I had to stop her Ana."

"She is… alive?" My heart pounded. If he killed her…

"Of course! I'm not a murderer Ana!" That question clearly irritated him. "I had to stop her Ana. I called an ambulance. She was breathing and conscious. I'm not that much of a monster Ana."

I sighed. I'm happy Christian stood up to her but I'm hoping he didn't go too far, although, she deserves every punch she gets. "You should've told me. We could have gone together and tried other ways Christian. Not everything can be sorted by you punching or buying off people."

"I don't buy off people!" He scoffed as he sat down on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You brought SIP to fire Jack."

He sighed. "He fucking kidnapped my sister, attacked you and then blackmailed you. He's lucky I didn't kill him Ana."

I smirked. "But you brought the company to get rid of him or you probably would've ended the company."

"Mrs Grey, are you smirking at me?" He said playfully.

I know where this is leading and now isn't the time for sex. "Christian. Call your father and explain what you did."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because she could call the police and the kids need a father here not in jail and then if you go to jail, I will kill her Christian and the kids won't have a mother or father. I need you to tell Carrick, for our family. I love you and will back you up 100 present but Carrick needs to know."

"Ana-"

"Daddy!" Christian cut off by Fee who jumped into his lap with Teddy shouting at her to come back.

"Mom, I'm sorry. She heard dad and wouldn't stay in my room."

I didn't respond to Teddy. I looked at Christian playing with Fee. For some reason, I knew Elena wasn't just going to stop like that.

* * *

Christian's POV

The weekend had past and I hadn't heard anything from Elena. Ana kept on at me to tell my father what I had done but I knew that if I did, it would open up questions like 'What kind of pictures does she have?' and if my parents saw them, they would disown me for sure.

In the elevator, I typed rapidly on my Blackberry to a new company I wanted to invest in. The doors pinged open and I took my eyes off my Blackberry and saw Leah, standing there holding a cup of coffee. I swallowed what felt like a rock in my throat.

"Good morning Mr Grey." She smiled at me, being friendly and 'nice' again. "Coffee?"

I stood there, unable to move. I didn't tell Ana the full extent of what I did to Elena but I thought that Elena would take Leah away after what I did. My heart started to pound hard and I couldn't breath. How could she still be here?

"Mr Grey?" Taylor stood next to me, holding the elevator doors open. "Are you okay?"

All I could do was nod. I took a step out the elevator and continued walking to my office. Several people tried to speak to me but I couldn't speak. Elena is out to ruin my life, my family. I stood over my new glass desk and looked at the picture of Ana, Teddy and Fee. My perfect family.

_You don't deserve them. You are a screw up and you are ruining their lives._

My wicked subconscious is back. It haunted me for my whole childhood and everyday until I met Ana. I couldn't take him any more. It would kill me this time.

_They will leave you and you'll be all alone. Then you'll have no one. Just your money because you know Ana won't take it. Everyone is about to find out how fucked up Christian Grey really is. _

"No!" I shouted. I picked up my phone and dialled Elena.

_"Hello, Elena Lincoln speaking"_

"What do you want me to do?"

_"Ah, Christian. How are you?"_

"Elena, do not fuck with me now. What do you want?"

_"Christian, that is exactly what I want."_

"Elena I told you on Friday, I will kill you if you hurt my family in any way. I don't think you should test my patience. Now, I will not have sex with you. I will not be your submissive so what else do you want." I whispered angrily.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds then I heard Elena laugh. _"Oh Christian. Do you remember when I suspended you from the wall and spanked you until you cried like a baby? Remember how good that release felt after that? You said that was one of the best times you've ever had. We could do that again." _

"I was a 16-year-old kid. You are sick."

_"Maybe I should teach young Ted the right ways."_

The phone went dead.

No, not my son...

* * *

Sorry for the long break. I've been sick but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh and to the comment about Christian not being controlling in this situation; his biggest fear is losing Ana. When he lost Ana for the first time in the book, he said he was a mess and it never goes into detail how he was or what happened. Just because he cried doesn't mean he's weak. It means he's scared of losing his family and he has human emotion.


	6. Chapter 6: Protect

Christian's POV

My heart stopped beating. No, she wouldn't dare go after my son, would she? I couldn't let her do that to him. He's innocent, just a baby. I dialed her number quickly.

_"Change of heart?" _

"Elena if you go near my children, I will not think twice about killing you. Leave them out of this."

_"What do I get if I leave them out Christian?"_

She's pushing me to my limit. She must be enjoying this so much. "What do you want?"

_"Firstly, your mother's fundraiser on Thursday. I'm sure you can get me on the list."_

I laughed slightly at the thought of my mom seeing her again. "You have lost your mind if you think for even a second that my parents would even let you step in the building." I rolled my eyes. "Secondly, I'm not bringing you. I don't want to be seen with a person like you so think of something else."

_"Theodore looks so much like you; Same hair and eyes. I bet he'll have a great body just like his da-"_

"Fine." I growled. My fist resting on the table. "I'll get you in. What else?"

_"What makes you think there's more Christian?" _

"There always is with you." I breathed out loudly. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath.

_"Fundraiser then we'll talk. Oh and Christian, I'm bringing a date. Goodbye for now."_

A date?

* * *

Ana's POV

I watch Christian skip breakfast, again for the second time this week. Gail and I glance at each other as Christian slams the door to his office. We know something is up but he won't tell me, Taylor or any of the security about it, but he keeps increasing them. I'm not even allowed to drive my own car anymore.

"Mommy why isn't daddy eating with us?" Fee asked.

"Daddy is busy sweetie. Eat up please." I quickly said. I knew the kids know something is wrong but I don't know what to tell them.

Taylor entered the room in a quiet manner. I looked up at him and smiled but he worried face is on. "Mrs Grey, sorry to disturb you but I need to talk to you and Mr Grey." I nodded and followed Taylor into Christian's office. I looked at Christian who looked stressed out, tired and worried. "Mr Grey, Mrs Grey the school have alerted us to a women standing outside the school during recess and when school ends. It doesn't seem like she's shown much interest in any of your children but the school is telling everyone." I look at Christian and I know he knows something. "Would you like me to arrange more security?"

Christian finally looks up at me. "Yes, do what you think is appropriate." Christian pauses. He hasn't taken his eyes off me. "And the children will not be going in today. Could you ask Mrs Jones to keep an eye on them please Taylor." Taylor nods and heads out.

"It's Elena isn't it." I'm not asking.

"I think it could have something to do with her but I won't let her get close to the children Ana." I squirm nervously and break my eye contact with Christian. He steps away him his desk. "I promise you." He whispers into my ear. "Take the day off baby." He kisses my neck, wrapping his arms around me. My innergodess wakens from her deep sleep.

"No." I breath. "I need a distraction before I find the bitch troll and kill her." The words come out my mouth before I can stop them. Christian looks down at me in surprise.

"My, my Mrs Grey. Someone has a little temper."

I smirked up at him. "No one messes with my family Mr Grey."

"Are you smirking at me Mrs Grey?" Christian's sexy voice. My innergodess is now very much ready for action

"I believe I am Mr Grey." But I have to disappoint my innergoddess. "But I have to go to work." I kiss a disappointed Christian on the lips and lean back, knowing he won't let me go.

"Anastasia, tonight, I will punish you for that." Christian in dom-mode. Oh happy days!

I opened my mouth to reply when Christian started lightly swotting me on my butt. "Y-Yes..."

"Yes what Anastasia?"

My mouth went dry. My innergoddess begging to stay at home and let Christian take me into the playroom. "Y-Yes sir..." I whispered out, looking in his warm grey eyes. I touch Christian's chest which makes him freeze for a second but he smiles, one that goes to his eyes. "I love you. So much Christian."

"I love you too. Everyday I still think what the hell I did to get such an amazing wife and mother for my children. I'm a luck-"

"No. Stop saying that. I'm equally lucky to have you. You are an amazing man and you need to realize it. We've been married for long enough and you are surrounded by people who love you. Only you think you aren't worth me so stop." His eyes soften. I know it's still a rocky subject to bring up with him but it needs to said. "Now, I'm going but I will finish my breakfast first." I state knowing it'll make him slightly happier.

"Thank you." He kisses me passionately and lets me go. By now, my innergoddess is going crazy with lust. I turn and start to walk away. "Ana?" Christian says when I open the door.

"Yeah?"

"I know you want me right now." I turn crimson and shake my head. Christian always knows.

On my way to work, I can't stop thinking about the kids. I know Christian is planning something with Elena but I don't know what. He's trying to protect me but I still wish he'd talk to me. The only thing I was looking forward to is Grace's fundraiser ball. Christian and Teddy hated them; probably a trait Teddy got from Christian. This is Fee's first ball however and she is more excited than Mia, which is a surprise since parties are Mia's life. Kate and Elliot were also coming which means I have someone other than Christian and his family to talk to.

I look out the window and notice we're at the back of Grey Publishing. "Erm, Dillon, why are we around here?"

"Ma'am there are paparazzi 'round front."

Paparazzi? They don't usually bother us anymore unless we're doing a press thing or to some fundraiser thing. The car door opens, bringing me out of my thoughts. Before I even step out of the car, I see flashes of light from my left and someone shouting my name. Then all over, there are flashes accompanied by out camera clicks.

_"Mrs Grey! Is it true Theodore and Phoebe are not Christian Grey's children?" _

_"Is Mr Grey asking for a DNA test?"_

_"Are the rumors of divorce true?"_

_"Mrs Grey! Mrs Grey!"_

People touching me, shouting at me, pushing and pulling me while the flashes blinded me until a black jacket was thrown on me and I felt Dillon guide me though the paparazzi. By the time I get my bearings, I'm standing in an elevator. I slowly lift the jacket off my head and see Dillon is with me. Although I'm glad he's with me, I wished Taylor or Sawyer were with me because they are more like friends now.

"Mrs Grey, I am truly sorry I couldn't get you out of there quicker." His voice is sincere and I know he's also scared that Christian will fire him.

I open my mouth to speak but a sob comes out instead. I hear the ping of our elevator and know we've reached the third floor. I desperately try to stop crying but the harder I try, the more I cry. I somehow manage to reach my desk, still crying and Hannah comes in.

"Ana? Please don't cry." I want to explain that I can't stop, that everything recently has just built up and now I'm a crying mess. "Do you want me to call Mr Grey?" She finally asks after what seems like a never ending silence and crying on my part. All I can manage is to nod my head.

* * *

Christian's POV

"Ros, none of the rumors are true! Get this sorted!" I bark at her. She heads out quickly but not because I shouted at her. She's hasn't been scared of me since the first month she worked here. I ran my hands though my hair. This had to be the work of Elena. She is really getting to me now. Sending paps to my kids school and to Ana's work. I can deal with them but she's targeting my family now. My intercom phone went off and I heard Andrea's voice.

"_Mr Grey, Mr Welch is on the line for you."_

I sighed. "Put him though."

"_Mr Grey, I have some news for you."_

"What is it? Make it quick."

"_Mr Grey, the police don't require to inform the person or family when a convict is released unless a threat is made that is why I didn't know until now. _A convict? What is he talking about. _"Jack Hyde's sentence was reduced last year and three weeks ago, he was released due to good behavior. Of course he isn't allowed within 500 feet of Mrs Grey but he is back in Seattle."_

I am stunned into silence. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Jack fucking Hyde is out, Elena is blackmailing me and on top of it, my family is being mobbed by paparazzi?

"Mr Grey?" I realize Taylor is standing at the door. "Mrs Grey was attacked by paparazzi and is requesting you. Her assistant is on the phone."

Ana's in trouble. My kids are in trouble. "Taylor get the car ready." I turn back to my phone. "Welch, find out where Hyde is, find out where he works, his routine, his friends, everything and get back to me within the hour."

No one is fucking with my family. First I'll sort out Hyde then Elena.


	7. Chapter 7: Convince

Elena's POV  
I took a small sip of one of my favorite wines, Clos des Papes 2010 as the man in front of me slurped almost half of it down in a second. No appreciation for good wine.

"After our plan is complete, we'll have what we both want. Christian and Ana broken up, I'll get Ana and you'll have Christian. We just have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and that is your part. Don't fuck it up Elena."

I rase an eye at him. "Mr. Hyde, I don't think you understand. I don't need you. I can do this without you and I am doing all the hard work. You keep your tone in check or I'll put you back in jail myself."

Truth is, I really don't need him. I could get another pasty for this. He is too involved in this as it is but if anything messes up, I'll blame it all on him and he'll be back in jail while I'll be relaxing on a island with a martini. I watched him swallow the last of his wine and storm out. Last time I give him such a good wine.

I stood up and straightened my dress and walked up the stairs, down the hallway into my little sex room. Opening the door, he was already kneeling by the bed. I had this one for the last 4 years and he is good, just not as good as Christian. I walk over to him and pull his hair, hard. He looks pleased to see me with his 7 inch erection. Still no match to Christian.

"Boy, stand up and assume the position on the bed."

He's no Christian but I might as well have some fun until I get my Pet back.

-  
Christian's POV  
Thursday morning. Tonight is the fundraiser and right now, I'm sitting in my fathers study, feeling like a naughty school boy all because of Elena fucking Lincoln. I am still waiting to find out where Jack Hyde is and who leaked the BS to the media. Ana has been a mess since yesterday and the kids school is mobbed with paps so they are all at home today. I hate leaving them but things need to be done.

"Christian, what is so urgent?" My mom sounds worried but I can't even look her in the eye right now. "Are Ana and the children okay?" She asks again after a long moment.

"They are fine mother. I just need to ask you for a favor..." My voice is low, nervous. If anyone from work heard me right now, they would never respect me again. "I need two extra tickets for the ball tonight."

I heard my mom sigh slightly. "Oh Christian. Is that all? Of course you can have them. All I need are their names."

I swallowed hard. Even being in this room makes me nervous. "Elena Lincoln, plus one." I looked up. Both of them looked at me like I just asked them to buy me every star in the sky.

"Christian are you feeling okay?"

I look at my mom, her face unreadable. "I'm okay mother."

"Then what the hell are you thinking!" She snaps at me. "What makes you think for a second that I'm going to let that woman back in my family's life!"

I can't answer her because she's right and she's angry for all the right reasons.

"Christian is she blackmailing you?" My father asks calmly however his eyes are enraged.

"No. I just feel sorry for her. She has no one." I lie. I can't involve my parents; I'll deal with Elena myself.

"Christian, I know you are an adult but I do not want you speaking to that woman ever again and you do not need to feel sorry for her. She is a..." She pauses, not wanting to swear. "A despicable woman. She sexua-"

"Okay forget it." I can't hear this. Although now I look back and I know what she did I was wrong, I still can't accept anyone calling her a pedophile or predator. Just as I stand up my father puts his hand on my shoulder. I freeze, not even able to shrug him off.

"Carrick." My father has always tried to treat me like Elliot but I couldn't stand to be touched so any time he did touch me in my mom's presence, all she'd have to say is his name and he'd automatically stop and to this day, it still worked.

"Christian, whatever she has on you, it won't matter to us. We will love you no matter what." My dad always makes me feel guilty with his words whereas with my mother, it's her actions. "I know she's blackmailing you Christian. Let us help you."

"She has nothing on me. I'm sorry I came." I turn to walk out but my mother grabs my hand. What is with all this touching today.

"Honey, you'll always be my sweet boy. I know you have secrets but we are here for you, Ana and the children."

"I love you both. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important."

They both look at each other. They are having one of those 'eye conversations' that they use to have around us when they wanted to talk about something they couldn't around us, but I thought they had stopped when Mia turned 15. I know they don't want to do this and I can't blame them whatsoever. I briefly wonder what they'd do if they found out the type of sexual relationship Elena and I had.

"Who is her plus one?" My father finally spoke, breaking the tension in the air.

I shrugged, honestly not knowing. "I have been trying to find out."

"Christian, assuming your mother and I let her though the door, we cannot allow her to come here with someone underage." I nod, hoping Elena isn't that stupid. "Grace, can I speak to Christian alone please." This isn't a request. My mother turns to my father and then looks at me, both look like warning looks; warning dad not to touch me and warning me to not lose my temper. She walks out, closing the door. My father waits for her to walk away from the door.

"Drink?" He asks walking over to the wine cabinet. I don't reply but he still pours out two glasses of brandy and holds one out for me, but I hesitate to take it. "Just twenty years ago, you were sneaking in here stealing it, might as well have it now." I smirk, thinking back to how I thought they never knew taking the glass.

"You knew?" I say taking a sip.

He nods. "At first, I knew when a new bottle was open and you didn't come out your room. I didn't want to worry your mother but then, it was whole bottles missing daily. Why did you stop?" I look down into my glass, not wanting to tell him the reason. "Something to do with Elena isn't it?" I still don't respond. "Christian, tell me. I will not tell your mother. I just want to know a few things about your childhood that only you can explain."

I sigh, again feeling bad. "Elena taught me how to appreciate good wines and champagnes. She encouraged me to do better in school and push for my greatest."

"So this happened when you were just under 16 right? I remember you went from D's and C's to straight A's in all classes. When we got you tutors, you would be passing tests with A's then school tests, D's. Your teachers thought you were just being lazy. If you told us Christian… We wouldn't have allowed her to hurt you anymore."

"Dad, she didn't hurt me. If I was any other child, I would agree with you but I needed direction in my life and she gave that to me. Without her… I honestly don't know where I would've been."

My dad sighs, leaning back in his chair. "Christian, she is an abuser. No matter what type of child you were. Your mother and I always had hope for you and you didn't need her to get where you are today."

"Dad-"

"No, let me finish. Therapists thought you would never speak, never be able to go to school or to love. With love and patience, you spoke, you went to school and you married an incredible woman and have two wonderful children. We will never know how Elena's presence affected you but we promised to protect you and we failed. I want to apologize to you. I am sorry I allowed that to happen to you. I'm sorry we allowed her in your life."

There's another long pause. I can't believe he's said all that. I finish my drink; I need some more courage right now. "Dad… I had other..." I pause looking for the right word. "girlfriends before Ana. One of them was Elena's niece but I didn't know. Elena is holding on to certain… compromising pictures of her niece and I."

I wish I hadn't finished my drink so quickly because I need more just for some courage. I figured I would be fine as long as my parents never saw those pictures but I need my father to help me.

"Christian, how bad are these pictures?"

"Nothing too bad." I lie. "I just don't want them out. They would upset Ana and I do not need my children hearing about this from other children whose parents have too much time on their hands."

He nods. "Okay, well I suggest we go and visit her."

"No!" I say a little too loud and a little too quickly. "I just want to deal with this myself. All I need is those seats for tonight."

He sighs heavily. "Two seats. If he is underage, she will go to jail. I'll clear it with your mother but tell her to keep her distance."

I stand up. "Thank you." I extend my hand and he shakes it.

"You've turned into a wonderful man Christian and I am very proud of you. Please don't turn back into that little boy who doesn't even tell us he is hungry because he is scared. There is nothing in the world that will make us stop loving you."

_Except this – Tell him, I dare you! _My subconscious is back and he's right. I could never tell my family this. "Thank you father."

–

Ana's POV

I look at myself in the mirror. My soft silk robe hugs me as I try and decide what to wear and how to do my makeup to look at least half decent for Christian. Opening the closet door, I see that Christian has already picked out two dresses. The first is a backless halterneck cobalt and the other is a strapless charcoal both Ralph Lauren. I decided on the backless halterneck as Christian loves me in blue and it will shape around me better.

Starring in the mirror, my subconscious awakens making snide comments. _You realize that Christian can still get better than you right? He loves you and the kids but he'd love a real submissive more. _I push her aside. Christian is with me because he loves me. I breath out.

"What's wrong?" In the corner of the mirror, I see Christian. He only has a towel around his waist and his hair is still damp from the shower. Both our eyes fixed in the mirror. Most women say after 5 years of marriage, their sex life is obsolete. This man, _my man_, can made me pant by just stepping out of the shower.

I rip my eyes from his and look at myself again. Bags under my eyes from crying and lack of sleep, my skin ashen. My eyes turn back to him, a sex god.

"Anastasia, I am not a patient man nor do I like repeating myself. You like to test my patience and make me repeat myself so maybe I should put you over my knee." He's irritated but my stomach clenches. How can he make me feel like a horny school girl.

"I-I'm not sure if this is a good idea, me going..."

He sighs. "Ana we have to go." He sighs and walks over to me. "Elena is going to be there and I need to be. I have to put an end to this."

"What?!" I snap. "Why the hell is that troll bitch going to be there? I don't want to be in the same fucking state as her let alone be in the same room!"

His eyes darken. "You are lucky we don't have much time to get ready and get the children ready Anastasia." He threatens though gritted teeth. "I need to sort this. I know what I am doing. Now get ready."

Bossy as ever. No, I'm not taking this lying down. "I'm not going Christian and the kids aren't either."

His eyes burn into mine. I feel like he is holding me down but he isn't even touching me. I look down. I feel so intimidated, so small. He takes ten deep breaths before speaking. "I need my family there Ana. If she speaks to you or the children, she will be thrown out. Please." He waits for my answer but I don't respond. "You and the children are the only people I say please to."

I sigh. "Fine." I cave. "I'll go but I'm staying with the children at all times."

He smiles slightly. "I will dress you and I will explain how we will get out of the car as paparazzi will be there." He puts on his boxers first then takes the dress and puts it on me, making sure he teases my breasts. "When we get there, I will get out of the car first holding Phoebe. Taylor will open your side and Teddy will be your little escort. We will allow pictures for 30 seconds and Taylor will signal me when the time is up. During the 30 seconds, we will walk towards the doors, stopping 5 times stopping for six seconds each time."

Gosh, he makes it sound like a photoshoot or something. He continues and I zone out. By the time he is done, I have started putting on minimal makeup, just lip gloss and light mascara. I turn back to Christian and he is wearing a black tux and looks so damn fine. My innergoddess is panting and holding out her wrists, ready to be tied up.

"I'll get Fee ready, you get Teddy?"

"Deal." He smiles. "Ana, thank you."

* * *

Sorry I've been MIA for so long, exams and coursework have been taking over my life recently.


End file.
